


A New Beggining

by Just_a_little_star_wars



Category: My Fair Lady (1964), Pygmalion - Shaw
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_little_star_wars/pseuds/Just_a_little_star_wars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eliza finds out that Freddy is cheating on her she is heartbroken, she returns to the only place she had ever really called home, 27A Wimpole Street and the professor who live's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Fair Lady or Pygmalion.
> 
> Author's Note: This is my first fanfic on this site, I originally posted this on my fanfic.net account, I hope you like it. Also a huge thanks to my beta reader Tine, without this story wouldn't be near as understandable.

A New Beginning

Eliza POV  
Eliza walked through the front door of the old house 27A Wimpole Street, just like she had done a million times before. She now regarded this house as her home, not the run down, one prom apartment where she used to live when she was still a flower-girl, selling as many flowers as she could to make just enough money to live and help support her father’s drinking problems. Thinking back she realized that, if Higgins and the Colonel hadn’t taken her in and taught her to act like a lady, she would still be in that position. On the not so bright and happy side it was also her transformation into the lady she was now that made her become acquainted with a Mister Freddy Eynsford-Hill, the man she believed to have loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night after she had run away from the Higgins residence, Freddy confessed his feelings to her, he told her that, as soon as he had the money, he would buy her the biggest diamond ring and make her his wife. She believed him for two years, every day she would ask him if he was ready to go out and get a job, he would reply with his charm and tell her that he was waiting for the right position to come up. Eliza ran a flower shop that the Colonel had helped her to set up, they lived a tough life, they weren’t able to afford all the things that Freddy was used to, but it was still a comfortable one, a life that she believed was full of love and happiness; until about two months ago when Freddy had started to become more and more distant from Eliza. He would be out all day and night, supposedly looking for work. She believed him too for a little while, but then he started coming home in different clothes , much nicer, more expensive clothes than they could afford. She finally decided to ask him about his recent behaviour, she was scared that her assumptions were correct. She had an awful feeling that maybe Freddy had been cheating on her, he was still young and very, very good looking, but she wouldn’t understand why he would betray her. Eliza was very beautiful herself and treated Freddy like a king, always keeping their small house clean, plenty of food on the table and that she always looked her best when they went out.

“Freddy, I want to ask you something. Can you come in here please?” she called from the living room. He was currently ‘working’ in his study.

“Yes dear, coming!” he called back walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch next to her, putting his hand around her waist like he usually did. He looked so beautiful, how someone like that could cheat on her she couldn’t understand, he was perfect in every way, at least she thought so.

“Don’t touch me, I’m not in the mood,” she said through gritted teeth. He slowly withdrew his hand from her waist, confused at her change in behaviour, she wasn’t usually like that. She could be feisty but she always did it in a nice, joking way. This was very unlike her.

“What is it my dear?” He asked softly, almost sounding like he cared.

“Freddy, I have come to believe that you are having an affair. Don’t try to deny it. I’ve noticed how you come home late at night with different clothes than the ones you left in. Just tell me the truth Freddy, stop lying to me,” Eliza said shouting at the end, she could feel tears of anger and sadness threaten to over-flow from her chocolate brown eyes.

“What are you talking about love, I would never cheat on you,” Freddy replied, putting a fake smile on his beautiful face. He reached a hand out to touch her cheek, to console his crying sweetheart. That action didn’t console Eliza at all, it only infuriated her more. She was sick and tired of this faux chivalry, he was lying to her again and again and she couldn’t take it anymore. Eliza grabbed his hand and pushed it away hard from her face, with the other hand she slapped that stupid smile of his.

Freddy was taken aback by her action, Eliza had never hit him or anyone before, it was very, very unlike her. Maybe she knew. He gave up; he had to tell her about the affair, it wasn’t fair on the woman.

“Don’t. You. Lie. To. Me,” Eliza screamed, she stood up from the couch so that she was fully facing him.

“Okay, Eliza, you got me. Yes I am having an affair, but I still love you Eliza, I love you more than her, she just understands me more than you do, she understands what I need,” he said in a forgiving tone, Freddy did love Eliza, she just didn’t have the money that he had always dreamed of, the money his family used to have when he was still a child.

“And what is it that you need Freddy, because last time I checked I gave you everything,” she said still angry at the man, he loved the other woman for her money. How dare he?! “You only like her for her money, and you were okay with going behind my back for what? A nice new vest? A new pair of shoes? I have worked sooo hard for you! Yes, this life might not be as extravagant as what you were used to but it’s the best I could give! If you wanted more money you could have gotten a job as well, maybe contributed to this family!” she stopped herself, covering her mouth with her fist. She wasn’t supposed to say that, it would have been easier if he had never known.

“What do you mean family, Eliza,” now Freddy was suspicious and angry, what could she mean by family, it was always just her and himself, unless...

“Yes Freddy, I’m pregnant, and you will never ever see your child,” she shouted at the man she used to love. She got her coat and her hat from the rack near the door and left. She simply left. She couldn’t stand to be anywhere near that man, after all that she had given him, all the love that they had showed each other, for him to throw her away like that it was inexcusable. She would leave him, her house and her possessions. They meant nothing to her. She was going home, back to 27A Wimpole Street, back to a place where she would be loved and looked after like the lady she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own Pygmalion of the play/movie My Fair Lady. If I did Henry and Eliza would have become a thing.

Author’s Note: I know it’s been months since the first chapter and for that I am extremely sorry. I’ve been really busy with school and sport and I had a massive case of writers block and was tempted to give this story up and not continue with it at all. Happily I’ve got a second wind and new ideas and the holidays so I’m hoping to be writing more on this story as well as my others. I’m now on AO3 as well so if you want to check out this story and give it a kudos that would be awesome, my pen name is just_a_little_star_wars very similar to my one on here. Thank you again for reading and sticking with this story. This isn’t a very big fandom so we should all stick together right?

 

What was she doing, running away like that? Off to marry Freddy she says, well good luck with that Eliza. We all know that Freddy is nothing but a huge joke. He didn't have any money he only pretended to. The man believed that, if he dressed well enough and acted fancy enough he would be able to fool everyone, and sadly he succeeded. Eliza may or may not know about the real amount of money that Freddy had and she’s happy to work the rest of her live to support this man who, in Henry’s opinion, didn’t deserve it. Eliza worked her whole live just to live, to survive on top of supporting her alcoholic father who no one had heard from in months. She deserved a life, Eliza, did, to still be able to work if she wished, but to use the money for herself, not to live on, and Henry could have done that. He would have treated her like the lady he taught her to act like, the lady she now was, to be able to give her everything she had ever wished for.

He had always seen her staying with them, they made a great team, Henry, Eliza, Pickering and even Mrs Pearce, he thought that she was going to continue living on with them, maybe not being married but just as friends. He loved Eliza, don’t get him wrong, but she would never love him back. He had loved Eliza for a while, ever since the night of the ball all those months ago. When he first saw her for the beautiful lady that she was becoming instead of the street urchin, sassy flower girl that he took on as a challenge.

“Please, Eliza don’t leaven! You hardly know Freddy,” he begged her for the last time. He held on tightly to her arm, hoping that maybe if she stopped to listen to him, she would stay. He was sitting in the parlour, when he heard someone walking down the stairs. Henry had not been able to sleep that night and had a nagging feeling that something was on Eliza’s mind. She had been acting distant from everyone in the house. She would often leave just as soon as breakfast was complete and would be out until late at night. If anyone confronted her about where she was all day, she told them that she was out running errands.

 

*few minutes before*

 

“Who's there?", he had called out.

“Oh, Henry, I…I, didn’t know you were awake,” Eliza answered coming around the corner. She had a small suitcase with her that held all her most valuable things, she would be able to buy new clothes again. “I’m just heading out for a bit of fresh air.” She continued making her way to the door.

“If your getting air, then why do you have a suitcase with you? You know I don’t like being lied to Eliza,” he said in an even tone, hoping not to convey how concerned he was. She was leaving, however. It was plain as day on her face. Henry got up from his chair and slowly walked towards her.

Eliza reached out for the door knob, but turned back to face Henry. “I’m leaving to live with Freddy. He loves me as I love him and we are to get married,” she replied in an emotionless tone. Henry grabbed her upper arm in the attempt to turn her to face him.

 

*back to present*

 

“I know him well enough, Henry. I know he loves me and that he would never do anything to hurt me,” Eliza said, turning to face the older man. Henry was now openly showing his concern for her, they was something else under the concern, a kind of deep emotion that Eliza could not pin.

“Eliza, please, I need you” he continued hoping to make her change her mind. 

“You need me? Huh, no you don’t. I’m just some experiment of yours. You can always find another.” she glared at him ripping her arm from his grasp, before storming out the door. Little did Henry know that he would not be seeing Eliza for a very long time

 

Author’s Note: P;ease remember to Rate and Review as your lovely comments really help me want to continue. I was lucky enough to be able to cosplay as Eliza Doolittle at FanExpo Vancouver this year and I had the most amazing time. It was my first time ever doing full on cosplay and everyone was super sweet and nice. On top of that I got to wear a rocking replica of the Ascot Dress that my family friend made for me. I also got to meet Carrie Fisher who plays the amazing Princess Leia in the original trilogy and Jeremy Shada who does the voice of Finn on Adventure Time and get their autograph’s and photo’s with them, it was just the most amazing time, if any of you guys were there shot me a message because I really want to nerd out with someone. I also just got back from Star Wars Celebration and it was the most amazing thing ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda I don’t own anything

Author’s Note: I’m tring to update more I promise. This is such a small fandom and I’m trying to contribute I promise. I would like to thank my amazing beta reader. Without her (I think you are a girl) my story wouldn’t look near as good and you guys wouldn’t be able to understand it I swear. This chapter may be short or long. It’s 2am so I have no idea where this is heading tbh. Anyway on with the story

Eliza’s POV

It started to rain. Great, just what she needed. She did it, she finally did it. She ran away. Most women who ran away from their cheating ex, pregnant with his son, with nowhere to go, no money to speak of, would be hysterical. Crying, screaming at all the injustices that had been put on to her. But not Eliza Doolittle. No, she was happy, a big, toothy grin spread across her face. She felt like laughing and telling everyone in the whole world how happy and free she felt. She hadn’t felt like this in months, and it felt amazing. Yeah she had no money, but what had changed there, she had no money growing up and Freddy was never able to provide for her. No. She was the one who did all the work. The only time she ever had any money that she could spend on herself and not have to be used to survive was when she was at Henry’s.

Henry. Henry Higgins. The professor who lived at 27A Wimpole Street.

His name is still enough to make her stop. She was so happy back then. It was him who had made her the way she is. Without him she would still be the girl who sold flowers on the side of the road just to get by. And look at her now. She was a proper lady, she held her self-proper and was able to converse with the upper class. 

 

Author’s Note: Please remember to rate and review as it gives me encouragement to continue with fanfic writing. Thank you. INTERNET HUGS AND COOKIES FOR ALL.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything…….or do I?
> 
> Author’s Note: I’m really, really sorry I haven’t updated this in a while. School’s been getting really hectic and I just haven’t had any time to write. This chapter will be a little longer than the last but not very long. I find it easy to write a shorter chapter in one sitting when I have time, eg on long car rides or late at night then writing longer chapters over a few days/weeks. I hope this is okay, I will be writing more over the holidays and updating as much as I can working around school work and sporting commitments. Wow that was a long author’s note. Anyway on with the story and thank you so much for reading a commenting and just being awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter. I’m hoping to make later chapters about this length from now on. Please remember to review and I hope you have a fabulous Summer/Winter wherever you are. 
> 
> Bella out!

Eliza’s POV

 

She didn’t know how long she had been walking, all night she supposed. The sounds of people waking up and getting ready for the day were all-around her. Het feet were sore and she was dead dog tired. But she was happy, and in her mind that was the only thing that mattered. She looked up to find herself at the corner where she used to work selling flowers, ahh the memories of long work hours for hardly any pay, living in a shoe box of an apartment and living on only enough food to survive. Yes it was hard, but she was happier back then, before she met Freddy.

 

She loved Freddy, she loved him so much that she might’ve given up the only people who ever truly cared about her, the kindly professor Henry Higgins and Pickering the old war kernel. She gave up her happiness for love and that’s how she ended up where she is now, walking the streets of London, pregnant, with no home and nothing to her name. Great. Things just looked great for Eliza didn’t it. 

 

“Is that my daughter I see before me,” Oh god, Eliza could not deal with her father at the moment. She regarded her emotions before turning around to face the old drunk. She was, wow, that man could clean up. Alfred P. Doolittle looked little like the man that had hardly raised her. His dirty, alcohol stained clothing had be changed to the finest of cloths and silks. It even looked like his hair had been brushed. Wow, money could really change a man. Eliza hadn’t been in touch with her father since she moved in with Freddy, and truth be told even though she couldn’t stand the man, she had missed him. 

 

“It is, Eliza come over here and hug your old man,” he shouted from where he was currently reclining on the couch of a café. Eliza toke a few deep breaths, she did not want to break down right now. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to see you again father,” she said as politely as possible leaning over, enveloping her father in a light hug, he didn’t even smell like liquor anymore, money really had changed him, for the better it seemed. Eliza sat down on the couch beside her father. What should she say, should she tell him everything, about how she’s had to work again, Freddy and the pregnancy. She could feel her father’s eyes on her face like a hawk, and then his eyes feel towards her stomach, where a slight bump was already starting to show through her dress. 

 

“What’s wrong, Eliza your acting quite, is everything okay between you and Freddy?” Was he actually concerned? It seemed like it. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder causing Eliza to flinch, this was so un-like the man who raised her.

 

“I left Freddy, he wasn’t the man I thought her was, all the riches he used to boast about where lies, he never wanted to get a job and then he went off with another woman” she confined in him. 

 

“That’s not all through is it, you’re pregnant aren’t you?” He continued, rubbing her shoulder gently. Eliza was starting to feel woozy, light headed. Her body wasn’t used to be so tired and hungry again. She gulped down the growing nausea and tried to see around the black dots that were starting to grow in her vision before answering her father’s question. 

 

“Yeah, dad I have nowhere to go now, I can’t go….” She wasn’t able to finish her sentence before she blacked out, falling forward onto her now extremely concerned father.

 

“Eliza, Eliza, ELIZA, come on wake up, please” her father started to say, shaking his daughter gently he placed his ear to her mouth, at least she was breathing, that’s a good thing. What was he going to do? He lied her down on the couch before running outside to try to find a doctor, or anyone. That’s when he saw him, the professor who had changed his daughter’s life so much. There he was, across the road about to hail a cab. He had no idea that Eliza and Henry had limited contact through the time since she moved in with Freddy and simple assumed that the two were still very close friends. 

 

“Wait! Professor, Henry Higgins, its Alfred, please come quickly Eliza has blacked out and I need help!” He shouted across the road.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything…..but I’m getting there.  
> Author’s Note: Hey, everyone! How are you guys? I’m currently on a plane on the way to LA, so I have time to sit down and write for once. I hope you like this new chapter. I’m looking for a beta to read over this story as I write new chapters. So if anyone is interested please don’t be scared to shot me a message, I could really use the help. Also I don’t exactly plan my stories out so I don’t even know what’s going to happen next, I just kind of go with the flow of things. Because of this I don’t always know how long my chapters are going to be as I have to find places to cut them off. And another thing, cause I’m still new to writing my style may change and improve, so just hang on until I find my style. Anyway ON WITH THE SHOW.

Henry’s POV

“I’ll be back shortly Mrs Pearce, I just have to run a few errands in town,” Henry called as he donned his heavy coat and scarf as he headed out into the cold London air. 

Henry had planned on running into town to actually get some things for Eliza, he hadn’t heard anything from her and was starting to worry about her wellbeing. Henry had never liked Freddy and the thought of him being with her still made him shudder. They had stayed in contact for a while, but then all communication between the two old friends just stopped. Freddy was always very possessive of Eliza and didn’t like her going out by herself or being anywhere in public without him. The few times that Henry had seen the two in public together, Freddy hung on to her, tightly, as if he was afraid that if he let Eliza go even for one second she would figure out what a dead weight he is and run away. He used to have dreams where he would wake up and find Eliza knocking at his door asking if she could come back home, she would be crying and sobbing and Henry would take her in and make her better. 

He had picked up the few items he thought Eliza might have needed and was about to hail a carriage to take him home when he heard someone call his name. Henry turned towards the voice to see Eliza’s father running towards him. He was red faced and hysterical. 

“Wait! Professor, Henry Higgins, its Alfred, please come quickly Eliza has blacked out and I need help!” Alfred shouted. 

Eliza was in trouble. The professor had never heard of Eliza having dizzy spells, she had always been a very healthy, strong and fit woman. Henry started to walk towards the once old drunk asking. “What do you mean, Alfred?” Once he reached the spot where Eliza’s father was calling out from he saw that Eliza, was indeed passed out, lying on the coach her hands resting on her stomach. She looked so peaceful, as if she were just asleep. He crouched down next to the coach, gently shaking her shoulders, shouting into her ears “please Eliza, it’s me Henry, wake up”. No response. This was not good, not good at all. Here skin was starting to get cold and her breathing was becoming more and more laboured. 

“Alfred, I’m going to have to take her back to my house, there’s something wrong. She might be slipping into a coma.” Henry said, looking up with wearing, tired eyes at Eliza’s father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS. So how was it? Sorry it was short. Please remember to leave a review or comment with your thoughts and any ideas about how I can improve my writing or the story. There might not be another chapter for about two months, because school’s going back for us Aussie’s, but I’ll try my hardest to write whenever I have time. INTERNET HUGS AND COOKIES FOR ALL!  
> Bella out!


End file.
